California
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Tanner family | appearances = 24; 90210; A-Team, The; Action; Arrow; Adam-12; ALF; American Horror Story; Angel; Beverly Hills, 90210; Big Bang Theory, The; Brady Bunch, The; Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Charlie's Angels; Charmed; Common Law; Closer, The; Columbo; Diagnosis Murder; Dirt; Dragnet; Eli Stone; First Years; FlashForward; Franklin & Bash; Good Vibes; Kindred: The Embraced; L.A. Law; The L Word; Miss Match; Mr. Novak; Murder One; NCIS: Los Angeles; New Girl; New Normal, The; The Nine Lives of Chloe King; No Ordinary Family; The O.C.; Planet of the Apes; Police Woman; Poltergeist: The Legacy; Private Practice; Psych; Sanford and Son; Sons of Anarchy; South Central; Streets of San Francisco, The; Summerland; Sweet Valley High; Switch; T.J. Hooker; Trophy Wife; V; Wild Palms; Wonderbug | poi = Beacon Hills; Bel Air; Beverly Hills; Brentwood; Central City; Fresno; Glendale; La Jolla; Larkspur; Lodi; Los Angeles; Malibu; Oakland; Orange County; Palm Desert; Palm Springs; Palo Alto; Pasadena; Sacramento; San Bernadino; San Diego; San Joaquin County; San Francisco; Santa Ana; Santa Barbara; Santa Clara; Santa Cruz; Santa Monica; South Central; Stanford; Starling City; Sunnydale | 1st = }} California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second- and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach and Oakland). The capital city is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east – from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Excluding New York, the state of California probably boasts the most amount of television programs that utilize it as their central settings. Many series take place in the city of Los Angeles, but some also take place in San Diego and San Francisco. The 1970s cop drama Adam-12 took place in Los Angeles, as did the supernatural action show Angel. One of Angel 's contemporaries, the supernatural fantasy series Charmed took place in San Francisco, as did the short-lived vampire series Kindred: The Embraced, both of which were produced by Aaron Spelling for Spelling Television. More modern shows that take place in California include The Big Bang Theory, which takes place in Pasadena and The Mentalist, which takes place in Sacramento. The USA Network television programs Psych and Monk likewise took place in California. Psych is based out of Santa Barbara, while Monk is based out of San Francisco. According to CBS, a dark future awaits California as it is somehow destined to be overrun by highly evolved humanoid apes as per the 1974 Planet of the Apes television series. Points of Interest ; Larkspur: Larkspur is a U.S. located in Marin County, California. It served as the primary setting for the 1975-1976 Saturday morning adventure series The Secrets of Isis. Larkspur was the home of Larkspur High School, which included staff members Doctor Joshua Barnes, Rick Mason, and Andrea Thomas. Notable teens who attended the school include Cindy Lee, and Rennie Carol. ; Lodi: Lodi is located in San Joaquin County in the northern portion of California's Central Valley. Lodi has been seen in episodes of the FX Network television series Sons of Anarchy. The San Joaquin County Sheriff's Department, which has jurisdiction in Lodi, is also known for making appearances in the show. The fictional town of Charming from Sons of Anarchy is implied to be located only a short distance from Lodi, and is relatively close to the San Joaquin County border. ; Marin County: Marin County is a county located in the San Francisco Bay area. It is located across the Golden Gate Bridge from San Francisco. The fictional town of Mill Valley, as seen in season six of the TV sitcom Too Close for Comfort is located in Marin County. The city of Larkspur is located in Marin County. The Saturday morning super-hero/action series The Secrets of Isis takes place in Marin County. Larkspur High School is one of the main settings of the show. ; Mill Valley: Mill Valley is a town located in Marin County. In the 1980s sitcom series Too Close for Comfort, Henry Rush and his wife Muriel moved out to Marin County with their young son, Andrew, after Henry purchased a 49% stake in a publishing company called The Marin Bugler. Residents of Mill Valley include the Bugler's majority shareholder, Hope Stinson as well as the Rush's housekeeper, Lisa Flores. ; San Joaquin County: San Joaquin County is located in the Central Valley region of the state and was incorporated on February 18th, 1850. Its county seat is the city of Stockton. A notable city in San Joaquin County is Lodi, which has been seen in episodes of the FX Network television series Sons of Anarchy. The San Joaquin County Sheriff's Department is also known for making appearances in the show. The fictional town of Charming from Sons of Anarchy is implied to be located only a short distance from Lodi, and is relatively close to the San Joaquin County border. It is unclear whether Charming is actually located in San Joaquin County or not. ; Santa Clara: Santa Clara is a city in Santa Clara County, California, named after the Spanish mission that was established there in 1777. Santa Clara is located in the center of Silicon Valley and is home to the headquarters of several high-tech companies. It is also home to Santa Clara University, the oldest institution of higher learning in the state of California. ; Vissaria: Vissaria is a small suburban town in California. David Banner took a bus to Vissaria in 1981. He stopped at the Vissaria Public Library where he read a copy of the Vissaria Daily News, which contained an article about a man named Doctor Clive, who was under investigation for an incident relating to a green creature. In the janitor's story to David Banner, he said that the creature killed a farmer named Frank Townsend. After which, Clive mysteriously died a few days later. The janitor told David to talk to Elizabeth Collins, who was Clive's fianc , who would often spend her afternoons reading poetry in the park. Banner then visited the Vissaria Public Park, where he did in fact find Elizabeth Collins, exactly where the janitor said he would. Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) Counties * Beacon County * Los Angeles County * San Joaquin County * Sunnydale County * Orange County Major cities * Beacon Hills * Beverly Hills * Brentwood * Fresno * Glendale * Lodi * Los Angeles :* Bel Air :* Encino :* Malibu :* Pasadena :* Sherman Oaks :* Studio City :* Van Nuys :* Woodland Hills * Newport Beach * Oakland * Palm Desert * Palm Springs * Palo Alto * Sacramento * San Diego :* La Jolla * San Francisco * Santa Ana * Santa Barbara * Santa Clara * Santa Cruz * Santa Monica * South Central * Sunnydale Fictional locales * Central City The primary setting of Planet of the Apes. * Playa Del Toro The primary setting of Good Vibes * Tuscany Valley Located in Sunnydale County on Buffy the Vampire Slayer according to a map. TV shows that take place in * 24 * 90210 * A-Team, The * Action * Adam-12 * ALF * Almost Human * American Crime Story - Season 1 * American Horror Story - Seasons 1 & 5 * Angel * Arrow * Beverly Hills, 90210 * Big Bang Theory, The * Bionic Woman (2007) * Black-ish * Blood Drive * Brady Bunch, The * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Charmed * Charlie's Angels * Common Law * Closer, The * Columbo * Diagnosis Murder * Dirt * Dog and Cat * Dollhouse * Dragnet * Electra Woman and Dyna Girl * Eli Stone * Emergency! * Fall Guy, The * Fear the Walking Dead * First Years * FlashForward * Franklin & Bash * Future Cop * Good Vibes * Griff * Hart to Hart * Incredible Hulk Most episodes of the series took place in rural areas of Southern California, though some episodes took place in other states. * Isis * Kindred: The Embraced * L.A. Law * L Word, The * Leverage Seasons 1-2 only. * Love & Curses * Lucifer * McMillan & Wife * Melrose Place * Mentalist, The * Miss Match * Mr. Novak * Monk * Murder One * NCIS: Los Angeles * New Girl * New Normal, The * Nine Lives of Chloe King, The * No Ordinary Family * Pacific Blue * Planet of the Apes * Police Woman * Poltergeist: The Legacy * Private Practice * Psych * Runaways * Sanford and Son * Santa Clarita Diet * Scream * Six Feet Under * Sons of Anarchy * South Central * Speechless * Streets of San Francisco, The * Summerland * Switch * T.J. Hooker * Teen Wolf * Too Close for Comfort * Trophy Wife * V * Weird Science * Wild Palms * Wonderbug Films that take place in * Doctor Who (1996) Characters from People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:California Category:90210/Miscellaneous Category:The A-Team/Miscellaneous Category:Action/Miscellaneous Category:Adam-12/Miscellaneous Category:Alcatraz/Miscellaneous Category:ALF/Miscellaneous Category:American Horror Story/Miscellaneous Category:Angel/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills, 90210/Miscellaneous Category:Big Bang Theory/Miscellaneous Category:Bionic Woman (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:The Brady Bunch/Miscellaneous Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Locations Category:Charlie's Angels/Miscellaneous Category:Common Law/Miscellaneous Category:Diagnosis Murder/Miscellaneous Category:Dirt/Miscellaneous Category:Electra Woman and Dyna Girl/Miscellaneous Category:Eli Stone/Miscellaneous Category:Emergency!/Miscellaneous Category:First Years/Miscellaneous Category:FlashForward/Miscellaneous Category:Franklin & Bash/Miscellaneous Category:Good Vibes/Miscellaneous Category:Griff/Miscellaneous Category:Hart to Hart/Miscellaneous Category:Hidden Palms/Miscellaneous Category:Kindred: The Embraced/Miscellaneous Category:Knight Rider/Miscellaneous Category:L.A. Law/Miscellaneous Category:The L Word/Miscellaneous Category:Leverage/Miscellaneous Category:McMillan & Wife/Miscellaneous Category:Melrose Place/Miscellaneous Category:The Mentalist/Miscellaneous Category:Miss Match/Miscellaneous Category:Monk/Miscellaneous Category:Murder One/Miscellaneous Category:NCIS: Los Angeles/Miscellaneous Category:New Girl/Miscellaneous Category:The New Normal/Miscellaneous Category:Nine Lives of Chloe King/Miscellaneous Category:No Ordinary Family/Miscellaneous Category:The O.C./Miscellaneous Category:Private Practice/Miscellaneous Category:Psych/Miscellaneous Category:Six Feet Under/Miscellaneous Category:South Central/Miscellaneous Category:The Streets of San Francisco/Miscellaneous Category:Summerland/Miscellaneous Category:Sweet Valley High/Miscellaneous Category:T.J. Hooker/Miscellaneous Category:Too Close for Comfort/Miscellaneous Category:Weird Science/Miscellaneous Category:Wild Palms/Miscellaneous Category:Wonderbug/Miscellaneous